Love Me, For Who I Am
by Aisaki Sumi and HikariChang
Summary: -Chap 3 ish up- Anzu Masaki is one of Pegasus's top spies. She was told to take over the KC for Pegasus, and eliminates Seto Kaiba. But what happens if she fall in love? Seto/Anzu R&R!*First Attemp Partner Fanfic*
1. The Mission

  
Bwhahahah Hiya! I'm Angel Hikari [HikariChang] and I will introduce the New Chappie to this Fanfic! Since I typed it ^-^;; Umm Where ish my Evil Partner :: looks around:: Mayb you guys will find her at the end of he chappie! ::shrugs:: okie anyways,I guess I'll say the disclaimer 

**We Don't own Yu-gi-oh we are making this fanfic for fun**

**And Forgive My Grammar/Spelling Mistakes**

R&R ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!!! Now Enjoy!! (So Sowwy..If This Chappie ishn't good..I have no good writing skills unlike my partner Devil Sakura!) 

**Chapter 1 - The Mission**

A brown haired girl was standing in the shadow. Usually her soft golden brown hair would cover her eyes, but not at this moment, her cold dark blue eyes gazed at the man whom was sitting in front of her. 

"Master Pegasus, you've called?" she asked in her usual icy tone of voice. 

"Yes, my dear Anzu Masaki. You have done well in the past, and now, I have once again have another important mission for you my lady." He informed, while sipping some red expensive wine. 

"Do Tell, Master." Anzu wasn't really interested in Pegasus's Plans, but this was the only way she can be provided with food and shelter, if she worked of Pegasus. 

"Well, I would like you to go into Kaiba Corp, and Hurt the CEO......….." Pegasus sipped a bit of wine," Change that....do please me, Anzu.... Kill the CEO" Pegasus smiled. 

"Of course Master, All your wishes will be granted" she bowed politely, she turned around and walked away, she was about to leave until... 

"By the way.....**Do not fall in Love with him**......I have heard a lot of girls falling in love with the CEO..."Pegasus warned. 

"Master Pegasus you know me very well, I do not fall in love with Pathetic Idiots! There is no such word as Love in my Life, as you taught me very well." Anzu smirked. 

"Good job..You still remember."Pegasus clapped lightly. 

Anzu walk down the hallways in the mansion that she had lived in for years, she finally stopped by her room. She opened her room, her room wasn't really every perfect girl's room, and her room was the opposite. Anzu's room; was dark......everything was dark...she hasn't open the curtains for years...her desk was messy, with rough notes how to sneak into the toughest companies with high securities, Pens, Pencil, Rulers, all the typical stuffs you can find on desks, but most of all, she had burned CDs all over her desk too. Her Bed sheets were never folded and they were always on the ground, same for her clothes. Her Room...wasn't cleaned for the passed years. 

Anzu walked by her desk to get a sheet of paper out, a black pen and something to write on. She hopped onto her bed and laid down, she took off the lid of the pen with her teethes and spat it out to the other side of her room, she began to roughly writing/sketching what she was going to do when she gets to Kaiba Corp. She spent a couple of minutes until she ran out of common ideas. She folded the paper and stuffed it down her pillow, she was going to throw her object that she wrote on, until she realized what she was writing on....She was writing on top of her Childhood Photo Album. The only thing that she can remember of her past. She opened the book and saw a picture of a young girl eating watermelon during a picnic. 

_ " Mommy I wanted a watermelon." A giggling girl asked._

_ " Here you go Anzu..." She handed her daughter a slice of Watermelon._

_ " Domo Ariagto Okaa-san!!" She smiled as she stuffed herself with the watermelon._

A small smiled crept onto Anzu's face, she as surprised that this was her first time smiling for months..Anzu decided to flip over some pages and smiled at how much fun she had when her dad and mom were with her....' Mom..Dad...……..' Anzu thought sadly.....' Why did you leave me....' 

_ " Mommy......Daddy.....Where are you...." Young Anzu cried in the heavy rain, she sat nearly lifelessly on the street._

_ " Anzu Mazaki." A serious tone of voice was behind her._

_ " Yes Pegasus." Anzu sniffed, she did show that she was a weak girl._

_ " Your...Mom and Dad has left...you...." Pegasus said those words as if they were meaningless._

_ "Why.." Anzu cried harder, " Why...." She grabbed onto Pegasus's Legs, " Why.." She sobbed onto Pegasus's pants._

_ "It's okay dear Anzu...come with me to my mansion and I'll take care of you..." Pegasus held his hand_

Anzu thought was it the right choice, when she accepted the offered to stay with Pegasus or was she better off dying onto streets....Right now Anzu would rather die on the streets 

_" I TOLD YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THIS!" Anzu's personal strict instructor yelled._

_ "Sorry...." Anzu tears rolled down her soft cheeks._

_ " I SAID CRYING ARE FOR WEAKLINGS WHAT ARE YOU CRYING FOR?!" She wiped Anzu by her back._

_ "Gomen..." Anzu tried to ignore the pain she felt behind her, but failed......It stings so much.....the brand new bruise._

_ " DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!!! THOSE BIG EYES!!! NEVER SHOW ME THOSE EYES AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" She wiped Anzu again, "YOU SHOW ME WITH THOSE PITFUL EYES I SHALL WIPE YOU EVERY SINGLE TIMES!" She lashed the wipe one more time onto Anzu's neck, the wipe wrapped around Anzu's neck, she was choking, she was struggling for breathe, soon more tears were streaming down her delicate face._

_ "By the end...You shall no longer be a weak little girl...but a stronger woman...." the Instructor spat onto Anzu's face_

Anzu started to grit her teeth of the thought of her intense training that Pegasus had putted her through, Pegasus never really like the innocent Anzu. He had to destroy her innocence and he fairly succeeds. But a part of him thought that there were some innocent and kindness in Anzu..So he decided to get rid of the kind Anzu forever. He increased the training and words she has learned, about trusting no one. Friendship and love are nothing to this world. 

_ " I can trust no one, but myself in this world..."_   
_ " There is no such feeling call love...It has no meaning..."_   
_ " Friendship is simply nothing to this world...."_   
_ " Crying is just a sign of weakness..."_

Anzu would have to repeat those words over and over...Until she understood them, exactly that day, she felt her heart...stop for one quick moment and then it beaten it away, but not the usual...it felt slower, she felt heartless, it was like some darkness was embracing her, but on the other hand she felt good it was like God had opened a new door for her and she had just discovered something new about herself. 

Anzu yawn lightly she glance towards the digital clock, the bright red flashed 12:30AM, Anzu dropped her book onto the floor she bend under the bed to get her blanket and hugged it tightly as she fell asleep, " Good Night..."She Mumbled to herself. 

-End Chapter 1- 

Mwahahahahahaha... WE SHALL BE BACK!!!**REVIEW **OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! BWHAHAHAHA 

::coughscoughs:: I think you just met Devil Sakura :::coughscoughs:: errr beside don't mind her..I think she's kidding ^-^;; she wouldn't do that ^-^;; Just Review and tell us how this chapter was! We love reviews!   



	2. The Arrival

Love Me, For Who I Am  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Devil Sakura: hello everyone! I am going to be the host of this chapter since I typed it out. You might notice that this chapter is worse than the last one. ^^;; cause I'm a very bad writer ^^;; My partner is better than me ^^;; And please forgive my grammar or spelling mistakes! Me ishie gonna go and look for my partner now! ^^;;; Please R&R! *looks for Angel Hikari*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Arrival  
  
Anzu woke up in the middle of the night, sweat were all over her face caused her brown hair to stick to her smooth cheeks. She thrown her navy blue blankets away, and breathed rapidly. ' That dream again....' Thought Anzu. She has been having that dream since last month. It was about her parents. The dream seems to be telling her something important, but she just couldn't figure it out. ' What does it means?' She wondered, wiped of some of the sweat off her forehead. Anzu sighed heavily, and lays back down to her bed again. Her cold blue eyes stared at the ceiling, wondered what the strange dream means.  
  
Anzu turned around to the side way, memories of the dream were flashing back in her mind. " Mom.....Dad..." She whispered. " Why did you left me...Why?" Hot tears were trying to break free from her control, but they didn't succeed. ' No! I can't cry! I'm strong!' Yelled Anzu, in her mind. She bit her lower lip, and shook her head furiously. ' You are strong Anzu! Crying is for weaklings!' She told herself, and frowned.  
  
She looked up at the dark gray sky, sighed heavily. The rain fell, like an endless ceremony. Washing everything away. Everything. Anzu felt the emptiness inside her soul. Why was her life so unfortunate? She couldn't help but wondered. Been a heartless person, isn't something that she wanted become. A girl with no emotions, a girl with a heart that is as cold as ice. Why was her life this way?  
  
Been a girl who was never loved, never cared, never experienced true emotions, is not easy. Anzu looked down at her limp hands, the hint of blood seems to appear on them. She still could remember the people suffered from the work of her hands. Death. Pain. Blood. Destruction. Her expression remained blank. ' The pain they felt, can not compare to mine.' She thought. This is the way she is. This is the way her life is. Filled with pain, death, anxiety, and sorrow. " I give no sympathy. I'm alone in this world. Master Pegasus was right. Love is a pathetic, love makes me weak." She narrowed her eyes as the words escaped from her lips.  
  
Anzu got off her bed and walked towards the window, and opened it, letting the fresh and cool wind blowing against her pale skin. It felt good as the rain touched her face. She exhaled. Enjoying the smooth feeling of the midnight air blew against her soft brown hair. Anzu closed the window and walked towards her desk. She glanced at the time, its was 3: 20 a.m. ' I better get back to sleep. I have a mission to accomplish early in the morning.' Anzu reminded herself, and went back to sleep.  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
Anzu groaned as her alarm clock rang. She turned it off and yawned. ' Hmm....6:30 a.m.' She said to herself. ' I better hurry up, or Master Pegasus will be mad.' A frown appeared as she thought. Anzu doesn't really want to please Pegasus, in fact, she hates him, and she hates him for what he has done to her. She hates him for making her go on all those dangerous missions. She hates him making her the way she is right now.  
  
A few minutes passed, Anzu made her way towards the breakfast room. She was dressed in her new uniform. She was wearing pink vest with a white shirt under it, and a short navy blue skirt. " Stupid uniform." She cursed under her breath. The truth is, Anzu never wore a skirt in her whole life, besides when she was just a young girl.  
  
" Ah. Good morning my dear Anzu." The silver haired man greeted her. He was in his usual red old fashion suit.  
  
" Good morning Master Pegasus, sorry for keeping you waiting." Anzu greeted him back in a very polite way. She smoothed her skirt before she took her seat.  
  
" None sense, my dear. I hope you are ready for you trip." He said smoothly, and smiled, emphasized on the word, ' Trip'.  
  
" Of course, Master Pegasus, I'm always ready." Anzu remarked glared at him, then smiled lamely. " I hope you are not worrying about my skills." She said, with a hint of anger in her tone, and looked at the man who was sitting in front of her.  
  
" Oh no, no. You've misunderstood me, my dear. Of course you are capable of finishing off the job. I just want you to be fully prepared. You are one of my favorite spies, I don't want you to get yourself kill!" Pegasus said, in a caring tone, as if he really cared for Anzu.  
  
" Thank you my Master. Don't worry, I'm won't fail you." Anzu responded, and smirked, as she glanced at Pegasus.  
  
" Excellent! This is going to be perfect!" Pegasus clapped his hands, and smiled at Anzu. " Finish up your breakfast quickly, and you are ought to leave the mansion, at 7:00 a.m. Because the school starts at 7:30." He informed, and left the room.  
  
" Hai, master." Anzu obeyed and snorted. But inside her mind, she hated it. She hated the whole mission thing. She always wanted to live in a normal life, with her family. However, she knew it would come true. In this world, no one cares about her. No one wanted her, and that's why her parents left her. She frowned a little at that thought.  
  
Unknown to Anzu, Pegasus was watching her, reading all of her thoughts by using his millennium eye. ' That's right Anzu, nobody cares about, nobody loves you. You are all alone in this world!' He thought darkly, and laughed silently, in his mind.  
  
An hour later, Anzu arrived the Domino high school, she got off the limo, and headed towards the principal's office. But on her way towards the principal's office, many guys were staring at her. They called her 'hottie' and 'Babe', then giggled like a bunch of schoolgirls. Anzu just shoot them a death glares, and walked off in disgust. " A bunch of pathetic weaklings." She said under her breath as she walked.  
  
Anzu knocked on the principal's office's door. " Come in please." Someone said. And Anzu entered the room.  
  
" Good morning." Anzu greeted the middle-aged lady.  
  
" Good morning, you must be Anzu Masaki." She said, and looked through the documents. " Ah, here is it!" She muttered to herself. She scanned through the documents and smiled. " Anzu Masaki, since you are an excellent student, I'm going to put you into the A's class." Informed the principal. And Anzu gave her a weak smile.  
  
" I'll call a student down, you show you around the school today, and don't worry, it won't affect your terms mark." She smiled again. " Please wait for a moment." She picked up her phone and said.  
  
" Okay. Umm, excuse me? May I please wait in the hall, because I am not very used to listening to others conversations." Anzu gazed at the middle- aged lady, and replied simply.  
  
" Alright then. You may wait in the hall. And thank you for been so polite." She commented. But Anzu just snorted to herself, and rolled her eyes. (A/N: that's what my science teacher says all the time, like thank you for been so polite and stuff. --;;; )  
  
" Hi. Are you Anzu Masaki?" Asked a cold voice.  
  
Anzu looked up, and widen her eyes, it was none other than the CEO himself. His Chocolate Brown hair hung low, covering his sapphire blue, she stared at those dark blue eyes, they were so mysterious, so dark...it had something to do with his past...much like hers. Anzu silently observed him carefully; this wasn't any other guy she had met this guy before, but then again, she hardly meet guys. The Young CEO had a sweet scent of a chocolate aroma around him.  
  
Seto studied the girl, there was only one word that could describe her, "slut", okay so she wasn't a slut, but to Seto. Every girl is a slut since they all wanted to get near him to get his money. But Seto sort of felt different around this girl. Her hair colour were autumn's falling leaves light brown. She had the ocean sea's coloured eyes. There was a unique scent that smelled like cherry blossom around her.  
  
" You are Anzu Masaki right?" He asked again, in his usual cold tone of course.  
  
" Hai. I'm Anzu." Anzu snapped back to reality, and answered, not daring to meet his mysterious blue eyes.  
  
" Well, nice to meet you. My name is Seto Kaiba. I am going to show you around the school, for today." Said Seto emotionlessly, reached out a hand, offering a handshake. Anzu looked at his hand, and touched it as a warm feeling entered her body. ' What the....this feeling.....Felt so familiar....' She wondered, but she quickly dismissed that thought, and pulled back her hand.  
  
" Follow me." Seto gestured, and looked down at Anzu.  
  
' Oh my god. This is going to be a long day.' She whined in her mind, and followed Seto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Devil Sakura: MWAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! Review please, or I'll send everyone to the shadow realm! *Evil grins*  
  
Angel Hikari: o.O;;;; I don't think she will do that ^-^;; Anyway, please review! We love reviews! ^-^  
  
Devil Sakura: To be continue....*Evil music playing in the background*  
  
Angel Hikari: --;;  
  
  
  
To Be Continue... 


	3. The Project

  
HiyaHiya ^-^ Angel Hikari [HikariChang] Hereya!weeee I got a 45% in English Writing ::SighSigh:: YupYup..I really SUCK in Riting cuz I got a 45% in English Writing Ha ^-^ oh well it's my turn to rite..--;; I'm gonna suck.....oOoOo..and and ...Sowwy for the LONG DELAY I WAS COMPUTER-LESS for a week --;; Gomen Neh   


**+-.::ThankyouList::.-+** **_( I think DevilSakura Forgot to put this in da last chappie - -'' )_**

**(Chapter 1 Reviewerz)**

**Angel Slayer - **weeeee My Yami ish the first to review la la hehe ^-^ Get your Fanficcie uppie!ooo and your fics are better so blah ^-^   
**Cherry-Chan -** Here Here ^-^ Review if ya lyk!Domo!   
**Black Magician Girl -** Okie dokie. . ^-^   
**Umi Kaiba -** YupYup Datz what fanficz are 4 ^-^   
**Anu Chan -** Lol ^-^;; Thanx for Reviewing   
**Kair -** Okie dokie hehe ^-^   
**OO PLLEZ CONTINUE! -** SureSure ^-^;; We'll continue ne ne Devil Sakura?!   
**Anchi-chan -** hehe Thanx ^-^;;   
**IANA -** DomoDomo Ariagto! :: huggle :: ^-^   
**lili -** we will domo arigato!   
**Blue-Kool-Aid - **ThanxThanx ^-^   
**The Magestics -** Domo Ariagto!   
**Ash Nite -** Thank you for adding the stowy to ya fav. stories hehe ^_________^;; and Thanx for Reviewing Greatly Apperiate it ^-^   
**kaiba_fan -** we'll keep typing ^-^ 

**(Either me or I Type up REALLY SHORT Thank Youz...hehe Gomen neh ^-^ kay Tym for the Chapter 2 Reviewerz MANY THANKS TO YOU ^_____________^)**

**kaiba-fan -** hehe First Reviewer in Chappie 2 ^-^;; Domo!   
**Pheonix - **G-G-Graveyard..oO;;;;;;; Uhhhhhhhhh :: inches away :: oh btw DOMO FOR REVIEWING!   
**Angel123292 - **psychotic?! where have I seen that. . . or ya --;; It's either me or DevilSakura who goes alil insane hehe ^-^;;   
**Umi Kaiba -** HAHA I WANTED YOU TO DIEEEE HEHE ^____^ O DA JOY!..MATTEEEEE I WAS **JUST JOKING**!!!!!If you die who else will review --;; waiii   
**Blue-Kool-Aid -** Ummm Nope, I lyk this cliffy in this chappie   
**Ash Nite -** Correct DEVIL SAKURA isn't a bad writer but I am haha ^-^   
**Nun-Zilla56 - **Kay Thank you ^-^   
**Harpie Lady -** :: POINTS AT DEVIL SAKURA:: HEHEHE HER IDEA NOT MINEEE ^___^;   
**Sungirl -** :: Sweatdrops :: we're continuing ^-^;; hehe 

Weeeee I rite really short Thanks you Neh?! Oh well tym for the discliamer... 

**We don't own Yugioh ^-^******

Oh and............... 

**Forgive My Spelling & Grammar Mistakes******

O YA AND ALSOOOOOO 

**This Chappie isn't good as Chappie 2 so Excuse My lame ideas..--;;**

Okie Enough of My Pointless Ranting and off to Chappie Dweeeeeee 

R&R Pwease! 

O and your wondering where ish DevilSakura?! You'll Catch her later... hehe ^-^;; 

**Chapter 3 - The Project**

"And this is the computer as you can tell" Seto pointed out,while speaking in his dull tone of voice   
Anzu look into the computer room,many students were working hard on their assignments,'How Stupid...I can hack into these computer anytime' she smirked at the thought 

They walked throught the hallway until a blonde hairs with crytsal blues eyes came by and had his arms around Seto's shoulder,"What's up Kaiba-dude?" he asked cooly 

"Get.your.hands.off.me" was all that Seto could say   
"Yooooo sup man?thought we were pal-pal,dudes-dudes?!" The young teen spoked punching playful on Seto's arm   
"You do that again,dog I'll kill you" Seto threaten   
"Oooohhh I'm so scared..." He frighten in scarasm,Then he saw Seto was walking with a girl,"Yo, you gonna tell me sumding about ya little hot girlfriend there?!"he glanced at Seto's, well what he thougth that was Seto's girlfriend   
"EXCUSE ME?!" Anzu yelled out pointing at herself   
"Ooooo Now I know why you chose her as a girlfriend,she's hot and she acts like you..." he said out thoughtfully   
"What?!" She snapped   
"The name is Jououchi Katsuya,But everyone calls me Jou!" He winked   
Anzu couldn't help it, she wanted to knock this guy down,Anzu SLAPPED Jou Across the his face,"Jerk" She Muttered   
"Owwww...Seto..your girlfriend hurt me" Jou faked whimpered,while rubbing his cheeks that Anzu had slapped him on.   
Seto just rolled his eyes,"Whatever....she isn't my girlfriend, I don't even know her" Seto glared at Jou. 

"Well then in that case," Jou went over to Anzu's side and hung his arms around her neck," ' Sup **My** Girlfriend?!!" He said cooly once again.   
"Get off of me" Anzu shot a death glare while trying to push him away from her   
"Awww..C'mon you know you want me.." he rested his head on Anzu's head,"By the way your hair smells nice what shampoo do you use?!"   
Anzu was fairly annoyed by this stupid dog (as Seto would referred too) actions, She grabbed his arm that was around her neck, bent down and fliped him over her head,Anzu smiled and brushed her hands,"Don't.you.ever.lay.a.single.finger.on.me.or.you.will.get.it" She shoted a deadly death glare to the young blonde,"And Don't you have something to show me" She glance at Seto,who was just amused to watch Anzu defend herself, since it was suprising,not much girls, like volience, but Anzu, she's a different story. 

"Well?!Don't Just STAND There like a idiot" Anzu snapped   
"I'm not Idiot" Seto defeneded,as he started to walk down the hall,while Anzu followed him   
Jou on the other hand, had recovered form his unconsiosness,"Man...they sure make a good couple,they have the same attitude and the same amount of strength" Jou rubbed his head,"Ow...God, I think she's stronger then Seto,can't imagine anyone stronger than Seto,ESPECIALLY a girl" 

-English Class- 

"Now, What is the value of X?!" The Teacher asked her students, which half of them probably drifted off to day dreaming.   
"Sensei,may I inrruput for a moment" Seto irruputed.   
"Sure,Seto!" She looked at Seto,"Does this have something to do with the new student?!" she asked thoughtfully.   
"Yes in fact,it does."   
"Very well" she sighed,"Class,Seto would like to introduced your new classmate,isn't that right Seto?!" She asked   
"Right,Miakno-sensei,Minna meet Mazaki,Anzu!" Seto walk out of the door followed by the new student.Young Teenage Boys were whistling smoothly 

"So your Mazaki Anzu." The Teacher asked   
"Yes I am" Anzu answered   
"So Tell me about yourself?!" The Teacher asked Curisously.   
"I'm Anzu Mazaki, I had skipped 3 grades, so I am 17 years old. I was just transfer here from Tokoyo,With My Mom and Dad." she lied, while bowing politely to the class. 

"Hey She's Smarter than Kaiba, Kaiba had only skipped 2 grades"   
"Nerd,Another Nerd in the class!!!!!"   
"Whooo!What's your Phone Number?!" Comments were heard loudly through out the classroom about the new student 

"Class,Settle Down now!" The Teacher clapped,"You May take your seat Kaiba,and as for you Mazaki, Please sit beside Mouto-san.Yugi Mouto would you please rasie your hand up to let Mazaki where you are?!" The Teacher asked 

"Here!" A Kid,he wasn't exactly the Average height for his Age, but it didn't really matter, size doesn't matter all the time.He had tri colour hair,Red,Black and blonde.His Huge Voliet Eyes held so much innocences, He had a great big smile pasted on his face,He did seem so cheerful. 

Anzu made her way down the alises and sat beside the cheerful kid. 

"Damn That Yugi Mouto, He always gets to be with the Hot Girls!"   
"Curse Yugi Mouto,What is he a Magnet?!Girls are So Attracted to him"   
"Screw you Mouto!That New girl is MINE!" Guys were cursing so much to Yugi Mouto, Since it was always YUGI MOUTO who gets to befriend the wonderful ladies.First it was Miho,Next was Shizuka , After that it was Mai and NOW HER!Anzu Mazaki. 

"Hi,Nice to Meet'ca!" Yugi smiled while offering a hand shake.   
"Shut up Shirmp!" Anzu snapped,she nearly didn't like to communicate with people who are stupid in her eye site.   
Yugi remained Silent,Anzu didn't know how sensitive or emtionally Yugi was.Yugi was holding back his tears.,"Okay..." Yugi mumbled,staying quiet like Anzu had asked rudely. 

Anzu took her seat and hardly paied any attendtion to the teacher.'Bunch of fools' she thought mentally.then she felt her skirt vibrate.Anzu rasied her hand," Sensei, May I go to the washroom for a moment?!" 

"I don't see why not" she smiled as she began to leture again.   
Anzu got out of her seat and headed down the hallways searching for the girls washroom.she found it later less then 2 minutes when she went there, she covered her nose,"Ewww..Smells lyk crap here" she waved tried to wave the smell away.The Smell was actually Perfume,maybe a bit TOO MUCH Perfume in the girls' washroom.Anzu look at every single stall and checked if anyone was there.No one. 

She took out a cellphone which was vibrating the whole time and she just realized it,She Pressed the Talk Button."Yes,Master Pegasus" she mocked   
"Ah, Yes Anzu, so have you met The Young CEO?!" he asked   
"Yes, Sire! I have.."   
"Remember to Kill him,No matter what"   
"Of Course..."   
Anzu wasn't aware that someone had opened the girl's washroom quietly and had heard what Anzu was going to say next.   
"You know I won't fail you Master, The Young CEO will be Dead before you know it"   
"Thats what I like to hear" Anzu nodded as she shutted off her cellphone,she sighed as she walk to the exit of the girls washroom."Someone" saw that Anzu was going to catch her listening to her conversation, so she deicded to stand outside and pretend she was going to go to the washroom soon.   
"Oh Hi Mazaki!" she said as she saw Aznu walked out of the bathroom.   
"Oh Hi.." she snapped while glaring at her.   
"Miakno-sensei was getting worry about you and she send me to find you."She said   
"Well, I know how to get back to the classroom." she said in matter-in-factly,'Dumb Bimbo' she thought. 

-Back to Math Class- 

Anzu sat there for another 15 minutes listening to the teacher's pointless rants.Until the bell rang,Students packed up and headed for their next period.Anzu on the other hand didn't have any books,since she forgot to bring them, she took out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket and unfolded it she scan through the paper, her next period was Science room.215. 

Anzu walked out of the classroom down the hallways.She was fairly annoyed about how many guys saying what's her phone number,obviously she ignore all of them. 

When she founded the room, she decided the take a seat near the window and just gaze how lovely the coulds were dancing.   
Just that moment,Seto had walked in, but Anzu didn't realized that he was there,Anzu decided to take a glance of how much student were in the class,until she saw the CEO in her class she had a small smile,"Perfect the CEO is in this class too" then she turn to her attendtion the clouds again. 

"Okay ATTENDTION CLASS!!!" The Teacher came up,"I decided for you guys to work in partners Boy and Girl,since you have to learn to get along with each other" she explained,"Now I have putted every girls name in this hat.And the boys will put their hands into the hat and pick it out.with their Inatils form.So if it was Ayakmi Yumim,her Intatils would be A.Y. Understood class?!" Students nodded,Before The teacher was going to let the guys picked out the names she spotted a new student,"Oh, so is that the new student?!" The teacher ramdonly asked someone."Hai She is, Her name is Anzu Mazaki" 

"Oh I see" she said as she went up to her desk and ripped a Piece of paper and wrote A.M on the piece of paper, she put the piece of paper into the hat and shuffled it around. 

"Okay Guys,Pick the names now!" 

-Couple Minutes later- 

While every guy was done picking up out the paper which had female names.Some guys were praying to get with the new girl, because first she is Smart and Hot, Problem is that she has a big attuitude problem,to deal with. 

On the other hand girls were all staring at Kaiba,Praying that he would get one their names.Seto remained calm,he slowly opened the paper he had tooken out.he let out a deep sigh.his eyes wander around looking for a certain female burnette.He look down at the piece of paper again. 

Who Else would have the Initals **A.M** ? None Other then **Anzu Mazaki.**

-End Chapter 3- 

HAHAHA Am I Evil BlahBlah nahh My Yami ish Eviler..--;; Okay Mayb it wasn't SUCH a big Cliffy but. . ya. . if you want the next chappie better asked Devil Sakura cuz she's working on it ^~ hehe this ish fun R&R and you'll find out soon enough what's gonna happen ^_____^;; Msg fwom ma Yami weeee 

HELLO MINNA-SAN!!!! Sorry about the delay, we had a lot of things to do lately....*sighs* 

R&R ^_________________^ REMEMBER REVIEWING MAKES THE AUTHORS HAPPY WEEEEEE ^_______^ Msg from Cheerful Hikari ^-^;; 


End file.
